Talk:Coming of Age (episode)
References v other references What is the difference between "References" and "Other References" on this page? --Jörg 08:53, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure, in this case... the "other references" (or "additional references") section is supposed to be for references that were seen in graphics rather than heard in dialogue. Here, they seem to have been separated for no perceivable reason. --From Andoria with Love 09:03, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::My impression exactly. --Jörg 09:05, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Errors In this episode, the candidates supervisor congratulates Mordock to his success saying that he be the first Benzite in Starfleet. However, during the episode "A Matter Of Honor", Wesley mistakes another Benzite ensign for Mordock asking how he could graduate so fast from the academy. This other Benzite therefor must have been longer in Starfleet than Mordock. :As clearly stated in , Mendon is part of the Officer Exchange Program. He didn't go to the academy.– Cleanse 01:30, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Trilithium reference An older version of the Trilithium article stated that in this episode foretelling was made that trilithium would be the next step in matter/antimatter mediators. Now, this reference has been deleted, however, I wonder why it found its way to the article in the first place. Is it possible that such a hint was made even though? Perhaps on a display graphic? – Ambassador 14:06, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Room 101 Reference When watching the episode, right before Wes enters the room for the psych test, you can briefly see it is labeled Room 101 as the door opens, sharing similarities with George Orwell's novel 1984. In the novel, Room 101 is the room where they know your greatest fear. – 07:38, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Unless the use of the room 101 was intentional (production notes or something similar) there is no reason to assume that's what it was meant for. (Also, I would say the next room is where they know their greatest fear and that room is labeled 137) — Morder 07:58, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm impressed that the user noticed this. I myself didn't. Room 101 is where the test is meant to be usually, but Wesley's was a special case. If you are able to get a reference to it, say from a behind-the-scenes book or similar, please add it to the article. - 20:31, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Uncited I removed the following: * Sandy Fries' draft of the episode had Wesley slightly outscoring Mordock in the test, but losing the academy place to him because Chang and the academy panel (who were deleted from the final episode) had decided that they wanted to see a Benzite in Starfleet, and admitted that Mordock was always going to win the place so long as he didn't perform too poorly on the tests. Gene Roddenberry refused to allow this however, since it was effectively racism, and he felt that there was no place even for so-called "positive racism" in the future of ''Star Trek. He also felt that it would be good for Wesley to have to face up to not always being the best, and so the script was changed to have Mordock outscoring Wesley in the tests, though the detail of Mordock being the first of his species to enter the academy was kept.'' It has had no citation since January.– Cleanse 23:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC)